Profesor Suplente
by Ikeuchi Mina
Summary: "Su cabeza parecía la de una gallina muerta a escobazos, y su piel era tan blanca que no sé cómo no se le veían las arterias, además, era alto y flacucho. Todo un espécimen" Se puso tensa y temió que la fulminara un rayo al decir semejante trola / AU-SS
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic xD espero que les guste. Les digo enseguida que no planeo hacerlo muy largo, será una historia corta de unos cuantos capítulos :)

Pensé en hacerlo como un conjunto de drabbles, pero me estaba quedando muy largo el capítulo xD así que mejor lo dejo todo para un fic corto de no más de 5 ó 6 chaps.

De nuevo, espero que les guste.

.

.

.

**Advertencias: **Les aclaro que este fic está hecho en un universo alterno, así que no habrá ni matanza de clanes ni traiciones ni búsquedas de venganza. Trataré en lo posible de mantener las actitudes de los personajes y no hacerlos muy OoC, pero puede que se encuentren con esto en algún momento.

**Summary: **"Al menos dime cómo era frente" – "No era nadie del otro mundo. Su cabeza parecía la de una gallina muerta a escobazos, y su piel era tan blanca que no sé cómo no se le veían las venas, además, era alto y flacucho. Todo un espécimen" Se puso tensa y temió que la fulminara un rayo por decir semejante trola. / AU – SasuSaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Profesor Suplente**

**Capítulo I**

.

.

.

Era el primer día de su último año en el instituto y su novio de hace dos años acababa de terminar con ella… por teléfono. No podía creerlo.

De verdad había llegado a pensar que lo amaba, y que él lo hacía con ella. Habían sido dos años maravillosos junto a él, lo habían pasado tan bien que no entendía el por qué tan abruptamente se acababa.

Y además de todo era increíble el modo en que lo hacía, llamándola al móvil en la mañana antes de que pudiera partir a su primer día de clases.

Ellos vivían relativamente cerca, por eso desde que habían comenzado a salir, él la había ido a buscar a su casa a diario en su motocicleta para que ambos pudieran irse juntos al instituto.

Y aún no reaccionaba. Tenía el teléfono sujetado a su oreja todavía, a pesar de que le habían cortado hace al menos cinco minutos. Su expresión era vacía, solo sus ojos abiertos de par en par mostraban la impresión de la noticia. No había alcanzado siquiera a preguntarle razones después de que él le dijo que ya no quería saber nada de ella y que su relación no podía seguir funcionando, además de que… le había aburrido.

Hasta hace dos días, que fue la última vez que se vieron, jamás hubiera creído que él pensara eso de ella. Se habían despedido tan bien, prometiendo verse la mañana en que comenzara el último año escolar, con un beso de despedida y un abrazo amoroso en la puerta de su casa.

No podía creerlo.

En ese momento estaba vestida con el uniforme del instituto y con su mochila en el hombro, lista para salir, creyendo falsamente que la llamada que hace siete minutos había recibido de su _ex _novio era para decirle que ya estaba afuera esperándola.

No se había movido desde entonces.

Estaba en la sala de estar de su casa, descalza e inmóvil. Tal vez por eso fue que su madre la regañó cuando la vio desde el pasillo.

-Sakura- oyó que la llamaba -¿Qué haces aquí todavía, es que no piensas irte al instituto?- le preguntó molesta, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

La pelirrosa solo atinó a mover su cabeza en su dirección, viéndola sin verla realmente. Aún no había quitado el teléfono de su oreja.

Su madre la miró extrañada por su actitud, supuso, ya que frunció el ceño y quitó sus brazos de su cintura para acercarse un par de pasos. -¿Pasa algo malo?- le preguntó al final.

-No- respondió su voz, despacio. Había sido puro instinto el contestarle a su madre para que no se preocupara, su cabeza aún no salía del embote que le había producido cortar con su novio como si hubieran estado saliendo dos semanas, en vez de dos años. –Ya me voy ahora- le dijo después, alejando por fin el teléfono de su oreja y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra.

Se despidió de ella con un gesto y se alejó, ignorando la mirada preocupada que aún le lanzaba su progenitora. Sabía que no le preguntaría nada y esperaría a que la misma Sakura le dijera qué le sucedía. Su relación era así, vivir sola con su madre las había unido a un punto que pocos podían entender.

Cuando llegó al recibidor se puso sus zapatos y salió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por las calles, a pesar de ser consciente de que estaba retrasada para llegar a clases. El irse en motocicleta durante tanto tiempo le había permitido dormir quince minutos más cada mañana, sabiendo que siempre llegaría mucho más rápido que tomando un autobús.

No tenía ni una gana de ir al instituto, no quería verlo a él ni a nadie en ese momento, pero el quedarse en su casa solo ocasionaría que su madre se preocupara o la regañara, haciéndole preguntas al final que no quería responderle a nadie.

Llegar a clases significaría enfrentarse a todos, y no sabía si podría controlar su expresión, que en ese minuto de desmoronaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

Aunque de algo estaba segura, y era de que no lloraría. Tenía orgullo después de todo, y la forma en que el _idiota _de su ex novio había terminado con ella era terriblemente humillante. Al menos lo hubiera aceptado mejor si se lo hubiera dicho de frente y con una buena explicación. Eso era algo que no podía entender, él siempre fue educado y atento con ella como para que de un día a otro la tratara como si nada de lo que hubieran pasado juntos tuviera alguna importancia.

La _mataba_ el pensar que posiblemente había estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo, después de todo, él mismo se lo había dicho, lo había _aburrido. _¿Por qué rayos no se lo dijo antes? Así ella misma no hubiera perdido el tiempo con él y hubiera seguido con su vida tranquilamente, no perdiéndose las muchas cosas que tuvo que dejar de lado en su momento por estar con él.

Su expresión de lamento fue transformándose paulatinamente en una de enfado.

Apretó sus puños, reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

Lo había decidido, no se permitiría lamentarse ni dejar de hacer su vida solo porque un cabeza hueca la había pateado, seguiría adelante y se burlaría de su indiferencia y menosprecio. Le demostraría que para ella tampoco era relevante el terminar sin más y que perfectamente podía valerse por sí misma sin tenerlo a él a un lado.

Eso era lo que estaba pensando en el momento en que escuchó un bocinazo justo a su lado, sorprendiéndola a tal grado que sus piernas hicieron un movimiento extraño y calló al suelo sentada, en medio de la calle.

Su vista de fijó en el frontis de un brillante auto negro, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y a su altura en el suelo.

-¡¿Estás loca!- oyó a un sujeto gritarle. Levantó la vista, aun aturdida y con los ojos muy abiertos en dirección a donde oyó que provenía el grito. -¿Es que acaso no miras por dónde caminas?- siguió increpándole el hombre, que ahora recién había notado era el dueño del auto que casi la atropella.

Se había bajado y estaba parado junto a su puerta abierta, mirándola desde la altura.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que le estaba gritando en medio de la calle después de haberla casi matado, y que ni siquiera se dignara a acercarse para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, lo que causó que no se fijara _especialmente_ en el terriblemente tremendo atractivo que tenía el muy sinvergüenza. Ese cabello negro ordenadamente despeinado no debía pertenecer a alguien que no trabajara _al menos_ de modelo en alguna revista de champoos, o ese rostro de piel blanca y de perfectos y angulosos rasgos en alguna de perfumes masculinos, o ese cuerpo… Jesucristo, si desde donde estaba podía apreciarlo, no quería imaginarse cómo sería sin ese elegante traje negro formal con camisa blanca que traía sin la chaqueta ni la corbata puesta.

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el trasero y haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la punzada de dolor en su nalga izquierda. Ese dolor la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y se enfadó enseguida, mirando al hombre que aún estaba parado mirándola y claramente mosqueado.

-No soy yo la que debería fijarse en el camino- le contestó la pelirrosa -¿Qué acaso no vez el jodido paso de cebra*?- le siguió diciendo, apuntando al suelo a donde estaban las rayas blancas que la defenderían. Sinceramente era una suerte que estuviera ahí, ya que la verdad es que no había estado prestando atención por dónde caminaba. Claro que eso no se lo diría al sujeto.

Lo vio sorprendido un segundo antes de que volviera a increparle con voz grosera –Eres una imprudente, no deberías andar sola por ahí si no sabes cruzar una calle sin mirar a los lados antes-

-¿Qué yo soy la imprudente?- le preguntó la pelirrosa con los dientes apretados. Costaba mucho subir el volumen con la boca apretada, pero lo intentó -¡Eres tú el que debería bajar la velocidad cuando se acerca a una esquina!- y mientras le gritaba eso, había apoyado una de sus manos en el capot del auto.

Al parecer estaban tan inmersos en la discusión que no notaron los bocinazos que lanzaban los autos que iban atrás del negro que casi la mata. La gente comenzaba a enfadarse y a chiflarles por estar peleando en medio de la calle e impidiéndoles el paso a los demás.

-Debería llamar a la policía para que te dejen encerrada un día entero y aprendas la lección- le escupió el moreno, ignorando completamente a los autos atrás de él.

-¿Y qué coño le vas a decir a la policía?- le preguntó enfadada – ¡La culpa fue tuya! ¡Casi me matas!- le gritó

-¡Pues no hubiera sido así si no fueras tan estúpida como para cruzar una calle sin fijarte en que viene un auto a alta velocidad casi al lado tuyo!- le gritó también.

-¡No me digas estúpida!- le contestó enojadísima, golpeando por inercia con el puño el capot del auto al gritar.

-¿Qué…? ¡Mira lo que has hecho niñata!- le volvió a gritar, mirando hacia donde estaba su puño.

-¡No soy una niñata!- le dijo indignada, antes de mirar hacia donde él lo hacía. Vaya.

-¡Maldita loca!- dijo furioso y asombrado al mismo tiempo -¡Me has abollado el capot!-

-¡Pues te lo mereces!- le dijo sin más, comenzando a alejarse del camino cuando vio por fin hacia atrás a un par de personas que se bajaban de sus autos y se acercaban a ellos.

Posiblemente en un tiempo más se arrepintiera de toda esta escena. Ella no era alguien especialmente conflictiva, evitaba los problemas lo más que podía, ya que sabía que cuando lograban provocarla enserio, las cosas nunca terminaban bien. Este era un claro ejemplo, la frustración que sentía por el repentino rompimiento con su novio más esto último, un guapo sujeto que casi la mataba y que además le increpaba el ser su culpa, era motivo suficiente para hacer estallar su carácter.

Vio la expresión furiosa y contrariada del moreno antes de darse la vuelta y terminar de cruzar la calle. Realmente esperaba que le gritara algo más o hasta que la persiguiera para pagar por la abolladura que había provocado en su auto al no medir su fuerza, pero nada de eso sucedió. Vio por sobre el hombro cómo es que el sujeto se subía a su auto, echando humo por cierto, y aceleraba para alejarse antes de provocar más alboroto por estar parado en medio de la calle.

Seguramente iba retrasado a donde sea que fuera y por eso decidió dejarla ir.

Eso la hizo recordar que ella también estaba llegando tarde, y a pesar de que en un comienzo no le importaba, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse. En su instituto eran muy mañosos con respecto a los horarios y el llegar tarde le significaría estar dos horas completas en la sala de castigos, perdiendo el tiempo mientras esperaba la siguiente clase.

Corrió hasta la parada de autobuses y le agradeció al cielo que justo hubiera uno esperando. Se subió y se sentó en uno de los asientos, hasta que tuvo que bajarse a una cuadra del instituto. Corrió de nuevo y cruzó las puertas de entrada justo a tiempo cuando sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.

Fue hasta su salón, el cual conocía gracias al mail que habían enviado anunciando los horarios y las clases. Apenas entró en él un par de brazos se le arrojaron encima, casi tirándola al piso.

-¡Frentona!- escuchó que la _llamaban. _

-Cerda- contestó la pelirrosa, resignada a los apodos que posiblemente llevarían el resto de su vida entre ellas.

Ino, la descarada rubia que tenía enfrente, era su mejor amiga desde que ambas aun no tenían uso de razón, gracias a que los padres de ambas se conocían desde antes de que ellas nacieran. La rubia era muy linda, casi de su misma estatura, con un cabello largo y ojos azules como el cielo, su cuerpo era muy voluptuoso, mostrando los atributos que ella misma aun no parecía desarrollar completamente. Siempre le hacía ver en broma la envidia que sentía por esos pechos tan prominentes que tenía, aunque Ino siempre le decía que como ella tenía los pechos, la pelirrosa tenía el trasero y la cintura, seguramente refiriéndose a lo delgada que era.

-Ya lo supe- le dijo su amiga, sin soltarla aún. Supo enseguida a qué se refería.

-Tranquila Ino- le contestó la pelirrosa, sonriendo y palmándole la espalda antes de que se alejara –No hay ningún problema-.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó la rubia preocupada –Si quieres podemos…-

-No- la interrumpió la pelirrosa antes de que acabara la idea. Sabía que posiblemente estaba planeando algo que significara infringirle dolor a su ex novio como venganza por lo que hizo, pero realmente no quería hacer nada al respecto. Hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a Ino requeriría prestarle más atención de la que se merecía. Quería olvidarlo lo más pronto posible y estar preocupada de vengarse no la ayudaría en la tarea. –No vale la pena- le dijo al fin, sabiendo que con eso no insistiría.

Ino le sonrió comprensiva, antes de agarrarla del brazo y llevarla hasta el fondo del salón. Saludó a varios de sus amigos antes de sentarse con la rubia, varios de ellos la miraban con la obviedad de la lástima en sus rostros, sabedores ya del último cotilleo respecto a su ruptura; procuró mostrarse fresca e indiferente, como si realmente nunca le hubiera afectado nada de lo que pasó, y se encargaría de que todos se convencieran de ello.

-Ni sabes lo que me pasó esta mañana- le dijo a su amiga cuando ambas se sentaron.

-¿Algo interesante?-

-Para nada- le contestó algo frustrada –Me peleé con un tipo que casi me arrolla-

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó sorprendida -¿Y qué sucedió?- le preguntó de nuevo mientras la recorría con la mirada, buscando posibles heridas de guerra.

-Pues nada- le dijo –Se bajó del auto y comenzó a chillarme que era mi culpa y que era una loca descuidada-

-Vaya idiota- exclamó -¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Lo mandé al diablo y le abollé el auto… sin querer- le dijo, tratando de restarle importancia. Al parecer no funcionó.

-¡No te lo puedo creer!- gritó sorprendida -¿Y no hizo nada? Es decir, joder Sakura, por qué tenías que golpearle el auto-

-Me tocó los cojones- gruñó. –Él fue el que me provocó- se defendió al ver su mirada reprobatoria –Y era un cabronazo- seguí diciéndole –Ni si quiera se acercó a ayudarme cuando me vio en el piso-

-Pues en eso tienes razón- le dijo la rubia, no muy convencida. –Y ya… dime al menos cómo era frente- le pidió después, cambiando el tema a uno que siempre parecía interesarle. A Sakura le dio un escalofrío, ahora que estaba _soltera _su amiga no perdería oportunidad para convertirse en una casamentera, siempre fiel al dicho de que _un clavo saca a otro clavo_.

-No era nadie del otro mundo- le dijo, tratando de sonar convincente ante algo que ni ella misma se creía –Su cabeza parecía la de una gallina muerta a escobazos, y su piel era tan blanca que no sé cómo no se le veían las venas. Además era alto y flacucho. Todo un espécimen- se puso tensa y temió que la fulminara un rayo por semejante trola.

El tipo era todo un adonis, pero su amiga no necesitaba saberlo.

La vio reírse con una mueca de desagrado. –Vaya suerte que tienes con los hombres frentona- le dijo después, sin dejar de reír.

_Auch_, eso le había dolido, pero no le dijo nada, y fue más bien porque justo en ese momento entró el supervisor* de la escuela al salón, provocando que todos se sentaran en sus puestos y guardaran silencio.

Era un tipo común y corriente, con cabello gris y siempre usando unas gafas redondas, relativamente joven y de contextura normal. Era simpático la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre podías tratar con él cuando necesitabas algo. Aunque cuando lo hacías enfadar y tenía que castigarte, no mostraba piedad alguna, seguramente por eso es que tenía el respeto de la mayoría de los alumnos.

Además de todo, corría el rumor de que era el lacayo o _mascota_ personal del profesor de biología, pero si querías conservar tu matrícula, era mejor no mencionárselo a ninguno de los dos.

-Chicos- les habló a todos con voz amistosa, como casi siempre lo hacía –Lamento decirles que su profesor de historia habitual faltará durante un tiempo por un viaje que tuvo que hacer hacia el extranjero-. A Sakura no le sorprendía realmente la noticia, sabía que su profesor de historia, Madara Uchiha, era un importantísimo personaje, reconocido por su labor de abogado y profesor universitario. Era un privilegio que este instituto tuviera a semejante hombre impartiendo clases a secundarios, pero era bien sabido que el profesor creía en que la buena formación de los alumnos debía partir en los cimientos, y no cuando ya ingresaban a la universidad, los que lo hacían.

Así que por eso no le sorprendió el que se ausentara, seguramente lo habían llamado de otra parte del planeta para alguna conferencia importante o un seminario.

-Es por eso que uno de sus ayudantes en la universidad de Tokio donde imparte cátedra vendrá a reemplazarlo hasta que él vuelva- a casi todos les sorprendió la noticia, el que un estudiante universitario viniera a hacerte clases en la escuela no era algo que ocurría todos los días –Es una petición personal del profesor, así que podemos confiar en que el suplente hará un buen trabajo- terminó de decir, haciendo que una ola de murmullos comenzara en el salón. El sonido se detuvo cuando él alzó la mano. –Vendré en un momento con él, no pierdan el orden hasta entonces- y una vez que dijo eso, salió del salón.

-¿Escuchaste eso frentona?- me preguntó Ino, emocionada – ¡Un universitario vendrá a hacernos clases!- ya casi podía ver las estrellitas en los ojos de la rubia.

-Ya deja de fantasear cerda- le dijo Sakura, divertida –No te ilusiones, posiblemente sea alguna rata de biblioteca aburrida y sosa- y no le extrañaría realmente, si era ayudante personal de Uchiha Madara, quería decir que era condenadamente inteligente.

-No seas aguafiestas- le reclamó la rubia.

-Como digas- le terminó de decir, recargándose en su silla a la espera de que Kabuto llegara con el nuevo profesor suplente.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en volver a aparecer.

-Santo cielo bendito- exclamó sin voz al ver a los hombres que entraban al salón, enderezándose en su silla como si un resorte la hubiera hecho impulsarse. Ino la miró extrañada, antes de mirar al frente y soltar su propio jadeo de sorpresa, aunque la pelirrosa dudaba que fuera por la misma causa. –Joder- volvió a exclamar la pelirrosa, aun sin encontrar su voz y solo moviendo los labios.

-Alumnos- exclamó Kabuto, llamando la atención de la clase o, más bien, de las chicas que suspiraban y de los chicos que miraban molestos a las chicas que suspiraban. –Les presento a su nuevo profesor suplente, Sasuke Uchiha-

-Dios de los cielos… madre mía- volvió a exclamar la pelirrosa, agarrándose con ambas manos de la mesa. -¡Ino!- llamó a su amiga en un susurro y un codazo. La rubia tenía sus propios problemas para controlar sus glándulas salivales, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó igual de despacio.

-¿Recuerdas al tipo que te conté con el que me peleé esta mañana? Y al que le abollé el auto…-

-¿Qué hay con él?- le preguntó su amiga, aún sin prestarle atención de verdad.

-Pues estás babeando por él en este preciso momento cerda- le gruñó despacio, haciendo ver sus nervios al toparse de nuevo con el tipo de la mañana.

No podía creerlo.

Su amiga giró su cabeza como un resorte para verla con los ojos muy abiertos y una exclamación muda de asombro en los labios. Sakura le devolvió una expresión de sufrimiento.

Ambas voltearon al frente cuando Kabuto volvió a hablar. –No quiero saber de ningún problema con el profesor- advirtió –Cualquier desorden o altercado tendrá su sanción correspondiente, y el profesor Uchiha tiene todas las facultades para tomar mano de ello-. Sakura sintió sus rodillas temblar, a pesar de estar sentada, al escuchar lo que decía. Ella ya había empezado _mal _con el nuevo _profesor. _

Estaba jodida.

-Pórtense bien- les dijo Kabuto al final, despidiéndose de todos y saliendo del salón.

Una vez solos, el profesor Uchiha caminó lentamente hacia su escritorio y dejó encima las carpetas que traía en una mano, después de haber colgado su chaqueta negra en el respaldo de su silla. Todos vimos en silencio cómo acomodaba sus cosas con toda tranquilidad y _seriedad_, antes de que, de la nada, alzara sus oscuros ojos hacia la clase y los recorriera a todos con la vista.

Sakura se sintió morir al ver cómo súbitamente fijaba su mirada en ella, advirtiendo su reconocimiento. Se preguntó si agachándose un poco podría hacerse más pequeña en su silla para desaparecer de la vista. Odió su cabello tan llamativo en ese momento, seguramente por eso la había reconocido tan fácilmente y… ¿Era una sonrisa lo que mostró en su cara?

Si fue así, no alcanzó a comprobarlo, ya que el moreno volvió a tomar una de sus carpetas y, mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio de frente a la clase, la abrió con una de sus manos mientras que se metía la otra en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Como ya les dijo el supervisor, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y seré su profesor suplente de historia mientras Madara regresa de su viaje- la voz relajada e indiferente, pero tremendamente atractiva por su tono grave y ronco, no era nada parecida a la furiosa que había utilizado con ella esa misma mañana. –Ahora pasaré lista para conocer el nombre de cada uno- dijo después, mirando la carpeta.

_¡No!_ Gritó mentalmente la pelirrosa. Ahora conocería su nombre y definitivamente no se salvaría de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

*****paso de cebra: no sé cómo le llamarán en otros lugares, pero en mi país es ese caminito con rayitas blancas que hay en los lugares donde se necesita cruzar una calle y no hay semáforos xD

*****supervisor: kabuto es como el inspector general del instituto, el típico que siempre anda pendiente de que nadie haga algún desastre y se ocupa de las clases que no tienen profesor y todas esas cosas que hacen ellos xD

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí xD

Es ley, cuando más tengo cosas que hacer, más me baja la inspiración... es increíble cómo dejo de lado lo que sea que esté haciendo cuando se me ocurren estas cosas xD

Díganme si les gustó para ver si lo continúo :) me gustaría mucho hacerlo, me entretuve bastante cuando escribía este capítulo.

Gracias por pasarse a leer, y les agradecería aún más si me dejan un comentario para saber su opinión ^^

Besos

.

.

.

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**Varias sonrisas = 1 capítulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Eaea :D Puede que no se esperaran una continuación tan rápido, aparte del hecho de que yo suelo actualizar los martes y no los domingos xD pero viendo que esto les está gustando sumado al hecho de que ya tenía el capi listo… pues para qué hacerlas esperar? :B

Así que… ¡Aquí esta!

Espero que les guste :3 éste está un poco más largo y con más drama… jaja xD ya sabrán a qué me refiero.

Y les aviso que le queda ya poco a este fic, unos tres capítulos más a lo sumo. Recuerden que les dije que sería cortito :P Así que anímense y díganme qué les parece para saber si quieren que lo actualice rápido, como ahora :D

Me hace mucha ilusión que les guste ^^

Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Intentaré responderlos en el próximo capítulo :B

.

.

.

.

**Advertencias:**Les aclaro que este fic está hecho en un universo alterno, así que no habrá ni matanza de clanes ni traiciones ni búsquedas de venganza. Trataré en lo posible de mantener las actitudes de los personajes y no hacerlos muy OoC, pero puede que se encuentren con esto en algún momento.

**Summary:**"Al menos dime cómo era frente" – "No era nadie del otro mundo. Su cabeza parecía la de una gallina muerta a escobazos, y su piel era tan blanca que no sé cómo no se le veían las venas, además, era alto y flacucho. Todo un espécimen" Se puso tensa y temió que la fulminara un rayo por decir semejante trola. / AU – SasuSaku.

.

.

.

.

¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Profesor Suplente**

**Capítulo II**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y eso es lo que necesito que me traigan para la siguiente clase, dentro de dos días- había terminado de decir nuestro nuevo profesor, cerrando una de sus carpetas y agrupándola con el resto que tenía encima del escritorio. –Nos vemos el miércoles- había dicho luego, dándole una mirada general a todos en el salón y saliendo sin más.

Casi todos los chicos estaban con cara de pocos amigos, había que admitir que todos esperaban que al tener un maestro más cercano a su edad y que no era profesor realmente, no les daría una clase tan intensa y sin detenerse más que para responder dudas o hacer preguntas a algún estudiante que Sasuke hubiera pillado despistado. Y menos aún, que les dejara semejante tarea para dentro de dos días… ¿Es que acaso se olvidaba que aún eran estudiantes de secundaria?

Aunque de todas formas, el nivel no era muy diferente al que tenían siempre con Madara Uchiha, quien a pesar de ser algo más hablador y cordial, no les dejaba momentos de descanso muy prolongados y siempre les daba tareas difíciles.

Y ahora que lo pensaba…

-Ino- llamó a la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- contestó con voz cansada y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. ¿Tan dura había encontrado la clase?

-¿Te fijaste que el profesor Madara tiene el mismo apellido que el suplente?- era algo en lo que la pelirrosa había pensado poco después de que comenzara la clase.

-Pues sí… supongo que serán parientes o algo así- razonó la rubia.

-Supongo- repitió Sakura –De seguro por eso tanta confianza al dejarle impartir esta clase, debe conocerlo más al ser familia y ayudante suyo al mismo tiempo-

-Qué suerte tienen algunos- exclamó Ino –Me gustaría tener un pariente como Madara… es bien majo-

Y tenía razón. Madara era estricto, le encantaba la disciplina y que los alumnos se esforzaran por tener buenas calificaciones. Cuando le demostrabas ambas cualidades, te ganabas a un profesor amigo de lo más mono, y era por eso que muchos le tenían respeto y se esforzaban en especial en su clase.

El hombre tenía algo que te incitaba a no querer decepcionarlo, y le agradaba mucho.

-Oye- le llamó Ino.

-¿Mm?-

-Sí que tuviste suerte frente- le dijo, levantando su cabeza de la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Y encima preguntas?- dijo divertida –Te salvaste de una grande. ¿Es que olvidaste lo que te ocurrió esta mañana?-

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo la pelirrosa, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

No sabía si era suerte lo que realmente había tenido, el caso es que después de que Sasuke pronunció su apellido al pasar la lista, no le había vuelto a poner atención más que para darle alguna que otra mirada superficial para cerciorarse de que estaba prestando atención a la clase, supuso.

No sabía si extrañarse o qué. Tampoco esperaba que fuera a increparle algo ahí mismo con todos presentes y escuchando sus reclamos, se vería feo y terminaría haciendo el idiota.

Eso la hizo pensar en algo. Seguramente el Uchiha menor esperaría a encontrarla sola en algún pasillo del instituto para increparle lo que había sucedido… y hasta para cobrarle por la abolladura.

-La puta carajo- exclamó sin pensar.

Escuchó un bufido de su amiga. –Sakura- la amonestó -¿Qué pasó con eso de no decir más tacos?-

Lo había olvidado. De verdad que Sakura era una persona bastante mal hablada, sobre todo cuando estaba enfadada o nerviosa, así que le había prometido a su amiga el intentar dejar de decir tantas malas palabras en tan pocas oraciones.

-Creo que necesitas un incentivo-

La pelirrosa la miró sin entender, pero desconfiada de todas formas.

-Qué tal si… tienes que pagar cada vez que digas una palabrota- le sugirió Ino, sonriendo.

-Y una mierda- y ahí iba de nuevo, hablando sin pensar antes. Apretó los labios.

-¿Lo ves? Realmente necesitas ayuda-

-… ¿Y de cuánto estaríamos hablando?- le preguntó Sakura, admitiendo en silencio que la propuesta no era del todo mala. Si había algo que ella sabía apreciar, era el valor del dinero, y nunca lo gastaba en tonterías ni nada que no necesitara realmente, era por eso que tenía una buena cantidad guardada.

Nunca sabías cuándo podías necesitarlo de verdad, y como su madre era soltera y la única fuente de ingresos en su hogar, guardaba la mayor parte del dinero que le daba, que tampoco era mucho, sin decirle por si en algún momento ocurría algo.

Su amiga conocía esa faceta suya, seguramente por eso se lo había propuesto, sabiendo dónde le dolería más y con lo que sedería más fácilmente.

-Pues, tampoco debería ser tanto- le dijo, pensativa –Aunque con la cantidad de tacos que dices de seguro pierdes una fortuna-

Bufé. Tampoco es que fuera mentira.

-Qué te parecen… 50 centavos- le dijo Ino –Cada vez que digas una grosería, te costará medio dólar-

-Me cag… gllaré mejor- dijo la pelirrosa, alcanzando a corregirse antes de perder sus primeros 50 centavos. -¿Te das cuenta de que quedaré en la ruina?- le increpó a la rubia – ¡Hay veces en que digo más de dos tacos en una oración! Perderé un dólar cada vez que abra la boca-

-Definitivamente es un buen incentivo- dijo la rubia al final, satisfecha… y seguramente pensando en el dineral que podría hacerse a su costa. _Con esta amiga, para qué quiero enemigos._

Y así fue como pasó el resto del día, entre aburridas clases, la hora de la comida, dos dólares y medio menos, y al final, la clase de deporte.

Cabe destacar que durante todo el día la pelirrosa estuvo pendiente en cada esquina de cada pasillo del instituto, mirando hacia todos lados antes de cruzar o doblar cualquiera. Se alegraba de no haberse topado en ningún momento con Sasuke, realmente no quería quedarse a solas con él en ningún lugar, y no es que fuera una cobarde, lo que pasaba es que no quería tener problemas en una asignatura ni menos perder dinero por arreglar algo que había hecho al no medir su fuerza bruta.

Lo evitaría lo más posible durante toda la temporada que estuviera haciéndole clases, ya que comprobó que al menos durante las clases, el único momento en que esperaba verlo, no le prestaba más atención que a cualquier otro alumno.

Después de despedirse de Ino y otros de sus amigos, salió del instituto rumbo a su casa. Tenía ganas de caminar y el trayecto no era tan largo, una media hora o más a pie.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, como el hecho de que su ex novio no se había presentado a clases hoy… o más reciente aún, el que Sasuke, el hombre al que apenas conocía por un par de gritos intercambiados entre ellos, era su nuevo maestro de historia.

De verdad que no quería seguir calentándose la cabeza por el idiota que la había plantado esa misma mañana, haría lo posible por olvidarlo rápidamente para seguir adelante y no estancarse por un sujeto que no valía la pena. A sus diecisiete, casi dieciocho años, no podía permitirse el dejarse morir por algo así. La vida continuaba, y Sakura lo haría con ella.

Por otra parte, el tema del Uchiha menor no era para menos. Debía hacer lo posible por evitarlo en el instituto y no quedarse nunca a solas con él. Maldijo su suerte al tener que estar preocupándose por algo como eso.

Recordó lo de los tacos y maldiciones también, y como ahora perdería dinero por ello. Pero vamos, que al menos podía seguir pensándolos sin quedar en la ruina, la cosa era no decirlos en voz alta.

Siguió caminando un rato más, hasta que recordó que ese día su madre no estaría en casa hasta un poco más tarde, por el trabajo claro. No tenía ni una gana de cocinar en ese momento, pero estaba que se partía del hambre. Siempre que estaba tensa o preocupada le daba mucha hambre.

Recordaba cómo Ino le increpaba siempre el poder comer cuánto quisiera y seguir manteniéndose delgada. En momentos así es cuando se vengaba por escuchar siempre a su amiga burlarse de su frente. Sakura le respondía con una de las cosas que más le molestaba, sus problemas para no subir de peso, aunque… esa no era la única razón por la que le decía cerda, e Ino lo sabía muy bien. Ino era una _cerda _bastante pervertida también.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se metió a una cafetería donde podría comprarse un almuerzo más o menos decente y no muy caro. No era la primera vez que entraba ahí y siempre quedaba bastante satisfecha.

-¡Buenas!- saludó al mesero habitual cuando se sentó en la barra. Comería poco y solo era ella, así que no necesitaba una mesa que podría ocupar un grupo más grande. –Lo de siempre- le dijo cuando estuvo junto a ella, sonriéndole con los ojos al reconocerla.

-Va saliendo un emparedado de pollo a la plancha y un jugo de manzana- exclamó energético el mesero que atendía la barra hacia la cocina, como siempre. Le caía bastante bien aquel hombre de cabello gris, que siempre parecía usar una mascarilla tapándole medio rostro. Se preguntaba si era por salubridad o más bien por intentar ocultar algo, pero qué más daba, dudaba que se lo preguntara alguna vez.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Sakura feliz cuando le dejaron su comida enfrente.

Iba a comenzar a comer en ese momento, pero una extraña sensación se le instaló en la nuca. Era el típico hormigueo que sentías cuando sabías que alguien en alguna parte te estaba observando fijamente.

Volteó la cabeza hacia su derecha por inercia… y podrían haber comenzado a llover duendes del mismísimo cielo, pero no hubiera estado tan impresionada como cuando vio a su lado, en la barra, al hombre que casi la había matada esa mañana, con una de sus mejillas hinchada, probablemente por haberse llevado algo a la boca y haberlo dejado a medio masticar, y mirándole tal cual lo hacía ella misma, con la impresión patentada en sus ojos negros.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse. La pelirrosa lo vio terminar de masticar lo que probablemente era un mordisco del emparedado que traía en sus manos, y tragárselo después, sin dejar de mirarse nunca, para que de nuevo se instalara un silencio entre ambos hasta que…

-Tú… - exclamó él.

-¿Qué hace…?-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-¿Por qué…?-

-¿Cuándo…?-

Ambos se interrumpían cada vez que abrían la boca, así que volvieron a guardar silencio por inercia al mismo tiempo, como esperando que el otro disparara primero.

-¿Es que no puedo dejar de encontrarme con _usted_ en cada lugar al que voy?- soltó al fin el moreno, siendo el primero en hablar.

Lo había dicho de tal forma que pareció que realmente le desagradara su presencia, y por dios que la ofendió aquello.

-No es mi culpa que el destino quiera hacer de mis días un infierno- vale, sabía que debía controlarse al tener presente el hecho de que el sujeto no dejaba de ser su profesor, pero le estaba costando horrores no soltar algún taco en su contra. –De todas formas ¿Qué hace _usted _aquí?- le preguntó después, no olvidando que a pesar de ser un idiota, tenían que tratarse con respeto, como alumno y profesor, muy a su pesar.

Podrían haber comenzado mal, bastante mal, pero ahora que ambos conocían la situación del otro, no podían pelearse así sin más.

-Evidentemente- le dijo el moreno, mirando significativamente su emparedado –Estoy comiendo-

Bien, le otorgaría un punto por aquella obviedad, pero claro, no se lo diría.

-¿Y por qué aquí?- le preguntó la pelirrosa, disimulando mal su frustración. Tanto que había jodido con intentar no encontrarse con él, y mírenla ahora.

-¿Hay algún problema con que almuerce aquí?- le pregunto Sasuke, molestándose.

-Pues… yo siempre vengo aquí-

-¿Y debía saber eso?-le preguntó –Además, yo también vengo siempre aquí, podría preguntarle lo mismo-

¿Qué? Eso la impresionó, de verdad que recordaría a alguien como él si lo hubiera visto antes en ese lugar, pero claro, tenía que conocerlo justo después de haber tenido un altercado con él. Volvió a maldecir su suerte.

Negó con la cabeza, contrariada, y agarró una servilleta para envolver su emparedado, antes de tomarse su jugo en un par de tragos que casi la ahogan, todo bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

Tomó su mochila y guardó la comida después de haber dejado el dinero de su pedido sobre la mesa y haberle hecho una seña al mesero para avisarle, para luego pararse y mirar al Uchiha. –Hasta luego profesor- se despidió de prisa, sin mirarle, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida para irse de una buena vez. No quería seguir allí con él, no cuando sabía que las cosas podrían volver a terminar mal si seguían hablando.

Salió del recinto y caminó un par de pasos, antes de volver a despotricar contra la madre del cielo cuando se tropezó y se le cayó el monedero que intentaba cerrar, regando todas las pequeñas moneditas por el piso.

Se agachó, más que frustrada, y comenzó a recogerlas con enfado.

No podía creerlo, encontrarse con el ser al que menos quería ver ese día justo en el lugar al que casi siempre iba a comer antes de irse a su casa, y que además era el que solía visitar también _él,_ era la prueba más fehaciente de que necesitaba con urgencia un exorcismo que la librara de su potencial mala suerte.

Mira que conocerlo aquella misma mañana en esas condiciones y luego verlo por primera vez aquí después de enterarse de que sería su profesor quien sabe hasta cuándo.

Además, el muy imbécil parecía odiarla, y aquello la frustraba más, porque si él tenía razones para hacerlo, ella también las tenía.

-Hijo de mil padres- soltó cuando ya casi acababa de recoger todas sus monedas. Pensó en el taco que soltó y en que no era realmente uno. Si no podía decirlos como dios manda sin perder dinero, al menos los modificaría un poco.

-¿Disculpa?- oyó que le preguntaban, justo a su espalda.

Se espantó tanto al reconocer la voz que volvió a tirar todas las monedas.

-¡Puta madre!- volvió a exclamar sin pensar, mirando de inmediato la cara de Sasuke. Tenía el ceño fruncido. -¡Me asustó!- dijo Sakura, en un intento de defenderse por haberla oído decir aquello. No quiso escuchar su respuesta y volvió a agacharse para recoger las moneas.

Cuando terminó, sin ayuda por cierto, volvió a mirar al moreno.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le pregunto Sakura al ver que la había seguido desde la cafetería.

-Mph- le _dijo_ –Tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿Acaso lo olvidó?- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Se quedó a cuadros, no esperaba que fuera a ser tan pronto. Aun así, intentó evitarlo.

-Usted y yo no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente- le dijo Sakura, un poco a la defensiva –Así que si me disculpa… me voy- y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

No dio ni tres pasos antes de sentir que la sujetaban del brazo y comenzaban a arrastrarla en la dirección contraria.

-¿¡Pero qué…?- alcanzó exclamar, más no pudo soltarse del agarre en sí. -¡¿Adónde me lleva?- le gritó mientras seguía llevándola quién sabe dónde.

-Mi auto- espetó de pronto, sin soltarla ni dejar de caminar -¿Acaso olvidó lo que le hizo esta mañana? No crea que yo sí lo he hecho- siguió diciendo –Lo pagará- terminó de decir después, una vez que se detuvo al llegar junto a su auto estacionado.

-¿¡Qué?- exclamó indignada, a pesar de que se lo había visto venir -¡No tengo nada que pagarle!-

-Ya lo creo que sí- fue lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto. -¡Suba!- le ordenó a la pelirrosa, dejándola desconcertada.

-Ni hablar- soltó la chica, alejándose un paso.

Lo vio apretar la mandíbula.

-Será mejor que me obedezca- le advirtió, sin soltar aún la puerta. –No me obligue a hacerlo por las malas-

Sakura abrió la boca, ¿La estaba amenazando? No lo podía creer… a ella _nadie _la amenazaba.

-Pues inténtelo- le dijo sin pensar, desafiándolo como siempre hacía cuando se sentía agredida por alguien.

Al parecer no dijo las palabras correctas frente a Sasuke Uchiha, ya que lo primero que sintió después de hablar fue que dejaba de tocar el piso con sus pies y, de un momento a otro, ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de aquel lujoso auto. Se notaba que el moreno era una persona susceptible a los desafíos, pero no pensó mucho en eso, ya que se concentró más en el hecho de que…

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hace!- exclamó la pelirrosa, impresionada. Cuando se fijó de nuevo, él ya estaba en el asiento del conductor poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no…._

Sin pensarlo agarró la manilla para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí, a pesar de que el auto ya había agarrado bastante velocidad. Sabía que era una locura, pero tampoco es que haya logrado algo con eso.

-¿Qué…?- dijo, sorprendida -¡¿Me ha puesto el seguro para bebés?- le pregunto al Uchiha, alterada.

-Al ser usted una cría imprudente, es lo menos que puedo hacer- le dijo Sasuke, sin alterarse ni dejar de ver el camino.

-¡Le exijo que me deje bajar de este auto!-

-No hasta que hayamos terminado-

-¿¡Terminado qué cosa?- chilló la pelirrosa.

-¡Terminado de reparar la abolladura que le hizo a mi auto!- al parecer, él también podía alterarse.

-¡Ya le dije que se lo merecía!-

-¡No me merezco nada! Usted fue la responsable de todo-

-¡Claro que no! Si no me hubiera provocado jamás le hubiera golpeado el capot-

-Vaya excusa más pobre-

-¡Es la verdad!-

-¡Yo jamás la provoqué! Solo le dije la verdad respecto a lo que había hecho-

-…- se estaba alterando realmente. Le estaba costando un demonio no ser grosera con él, más de lo que lo estaba siendo.

-Así que ahora guarde silencio hasta que hayamos acabado con esto-

-¡Déjeme bajarme!- volvió a exigirle, ya roja por la furia.

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Ya cállese!- de verdad que era extraño escuchar cómo se hablaban de esa manera manteniendo el mínimo de respeto al tratarse de "usted" mutuamente.

-¡Y un cuerno que no me callo!- le gritó al pelirrosa -¡Usted me está secuestrando!-

-¡No la estoy secuestrando!- la chica se alteró al ver cómo desviaba la vista del camino para decirle eso.

-¡Ahora soy yo la que debería llamar a la policía para que lo arresten!-

-Sería inútil, no tiene cargos-

-¡Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Eso es cargo suficiente!-

-Pues yo la demandaré por daño a propiedad privada- dijo, bufando.

No pudo evitar chillar histérica al oírlo. De verdad que ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Cuando quiso gritarle de nuevo, no pudo hacerlo al sentir cómo detenía el auto con algo de brusquedad. Vio hacia adelante y se encontró de frente con el garaje de una casa bastante bonita.

-¿A dónde me ha traído?- le preguntó la chica, creyendo que al menos la llevaría a algún mecánico o recinto automotriz. ¿Por qué la había llevado a un lugar como ese?

-A donde repararan el auto rápido… y bien- dijo sin más, bajándose y caminando hacia la puerta de aquella casa.

Ahora que vio su oportunidad de salir de ahí, trepó por encima de los asientos y salió por donde lo había hecho Sasuke, ya que la puerta de su lado aún seguía asegurada. _Será cabrón…_

Recorrió aquel barrio en redondo. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Resignada, se acercó a Sasuke para ver cómo era recibido por un hombre en la puerta, el cual lo saludaba con ánimo.

-Pero mira nada más- oyó que le decía –Hace tiempo ya que no te aparecías por aquí hermanito-

_¿Hermanito?_

-Sabes que Madara me tiene más ocupado que de costumbre- le dijo Sasuke, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón –Un día de estos lo mandaré al diablo, a él y a sus _encargos_- dijo, bufando. Sakura se impresionó al ser la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así.

Aunque bueno, tampoco era la primera vez. Bastante se le había soltado la lengua esa mañana con ella antes de encontrarse de nuevo en el instituto.

Y ahora que se fijaba en el otro hombre, notó el gran parecido que tenían ambos. De verdad parecían hermanos, aunque tal vez el otro hombre se viera algo más mayor y su piel fuera un poco más oscura que la de Sasuke, siendo de todas formas muy clara, y su cabello más castaño que azulado, y largo, tomado en una coleta baja. De todas formas, sus rasgos y gestos eran muy parecidos, excepto que el otro hombre no parecía ser tan amargado.

Y ambos eran guapos, _muy_ guapos. Diablos, ya se podía imaginar cómo sería el resto de su familia.

-Ese viejo… veo que sigue explotándote- le dijo el hermano, divertido. Fue ahí cuando pareció notar la presencia de la pelirrosa, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos. –Sasuke, por qué no me dijiste que traías compañía- le dijo a su hermano, y Sakura no entendió por qué vio aquella sonrisa pícara en su rostro amable.

-Mhp- volvió a _decir_ Sasuke –Ella es Sakura- ¿Recordaba su nombre? No se esperaba aquel gesto después de haberlo leído solo una vez ese día cuando pasó la lista en clases. –Es la mocosa de la que te hablé esta mañana- pero claro, tenía que arruinarlo con su estúpida actitud. La chica no pudo evitar bufar.

Pero para su sorpresa, vio que el hombre mayor se acercaba a ella en un par de zancadas y le tomaba ambas manos con las suyas, cerrándolas en un puño a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Qué demonios haces Itachi?- oyó a Sasuke preguntar, con voz… ¿Molesta?

-Encantado de conocerte Sakura-chan- le dijo el hermano a la pelirrosa, ignorando a Sasuke –Mi nombre es Itachi- se presentó, a pesar de haber oído al Uchiha menor pronunciar su nombre. –De verdad, jamás creí que llegaría a conocer a la mujer que se atreviera a desafiar a mi estúpido hermano menor, y menos aún creí que fuera a ser tan mona- la chica no sabía qué decirle, solo lo miraba sorprendida ante lo que le decía, y no sabía por qué, pero en cualquier momento se sonrojaría. –No le hagas caso cuando se comporte como un idiota- siguió diciéndole Itachi –la mayor parte del tiempo es un burro amargado e insensible, pero es un buen chico- vaya concepto que tenía de su hermano, aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, y ella ya había podido comprobarlo.

-Ya suéltala Itachi- oyeron que decía un Sasuke bastante fastidiado –Y deja de decir tonterías-

-Vale, vale- dijo el mayor de lo más tranquilo, soltando a Sakura. –Y bueno, dime donde está el famoso abollón que le hizo esta preciosa dama a tu auto-

-Velo tú mismo- gruñó Sasuke –Está en el capot-

Itachi silbó al verlo, complacido. -¿Y esto lo hiciste solo con tu puño?- le preguntó a la chica, ésta asintió, algo azorada –Pues vaya fuerza de rinoceronte, sin ofender- le siguió diciendo, divertido. Ahora sí que estaba sonrojada de seguro.

-Estaba bastante enojada- intentó defenderse.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo al respecto, Itachi lo interrumpió. –Pasen adentro a tomarse algo mientras arreglo esto chicos, no tardaré mucho- nos invitó, impresionando de paso a la chica al saber que él mismo repararía el auto –Y tendrán que servirse ustedes mismos, que Ayame no está en casa-

-Itachi es un mecánico amateur- oyó que le decía Sasuke cuando ambos caminaban hacia el interior de la casa, tal vez adivinando sus dudas –No se dedica a eso, pero es un fanático de los autos-

No le dijo nada al respecto, todavía estaba enfadada porque la trajera allí sin su consentimiento.

Llegaron en silencio hasta la bonita cocina de aquel hogar, siendo Sakura guiada por Sasuke, y se sentaron ambos en los taburetes de la mesa alta del centro, uno frente al otro, después de que el Uchiha hubiera servido dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Puede terminar de comerse su emparedado ahora- le dijo Sasuke, recordándola que no había podido comer por su intento de escaparse de él en la cafetería.

Le hizo caso en silencio, después de haberlo mirado feo un segundo. Se comió su emparedado de prisa, con ayuda del jugo que le habían servido, mientras ambos permanecieron en silencio todo el proceso.

Después de haber discutido tanto, era extraño verlos en esas condiciones, sin lanzarse dardos entre ambos cada vez que abrían la boca.

-Ya que Itachi es su hermano- le dijo la pelirrosa cuando hubo terminado, extrañamente incómoda con tanto mutismo –Podría haber venido solo. No sé para qué me trajo aquí-

Lo vio dispuesto a responderle algo seguramente no muy amistoso, pero el sonido del teléfono celular de Sakura lo interrumpió.

La chica se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su teléfono y mirar la pantalla.

-Mierda- no se paró a pensar en que de nuevo había dicho un taco frente a su maestro.

-¿Sucede algo?- escuchó que le preguntaba Sasuke.

Por toda respuesta, la chica le tendió el teléfono, que aún seguía sonando por cierto.

-Contéstele usted- le ordenó la pelirrosa.

-¿A quién?- le preguntó el moreno, desconcertado.

-¡Contéstele usted a mi madre!- la chica se estaba alterando, pero no precisamente por enfado.

-¿Y por qué debería…?-

-Es por su culpa que estoy llegando tan tarde a casa, así hable usted con mi madre y explíquele _por qué_ aun no llego-

No era ningún tipo de venganza contra el moreno, aquello era enserio, no quería por nada del mundo enfrentarse a la furia de su progenitora, que si había algo que odiara, era que no le avisaran cuando ibas a tardarte en llegar o simplemente no lo harías. Jamás se quedaba tranquila cuando no estabas y menos si no sabía dónde.

El haber perdido a su esposo de forma violenta, antes de que Sakura pudiera recordarlo al solo tener unos meses de vida, la había vuelto tremendamente sobreprotectora con la pelirrosa.

Tragó grueso cuando vio que el teléfono dejaba de sonar, para inmediatamente después volver a sonar escandalosamente en aquella espaciosa cocina.

-¡¿Qué espera?- le preguntó al moreno.

Este se veía realmente reacio a hacerlo, pero supuso que entendió que la pelirrosa tenía razón hasta cierto punto, así que tomó el teléfono de sus manos y contestó sin más, poniendo la misma voz de adulto que cuando le había hecho clases esa mañana, adquiriendo su papel de maestro.

-Buenas tardes- saludó.

Sakura vio cómo se alejaba el teléfono de su oreja de inmediato después de haber hablado, y ambos miraron con los ojos como platos el aparatito, del cual se podía escuchar perfectamente la estridente voz de la madre de la pelirrosa, a pesar de estar sin altavoz.

-_¡¿Quién es usted!- _escucharon ambos que gritaba.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Sasuke, a quien se le descompuso su expresión. Juró que lo vio temblar un poco cuando se acercó de nuevo el teléfono a la oreja.

-Señora, escuche…-

_-¿¡Por qué tiene el teléfono de mi hija?-_

-Yo…-

-_¡¿Qué le ha hecho a ella? ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé!-_

-Yo no…-

-_¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotras!-_

-Nada, yo solo…-

_-Juro por mis muertos que si le ha hecho algo_ _a mi hija, me encargaré de encontrarlo, y lo machacaré, le mutilaré hasta el ADN para que no pueda reproducirse jamás, ¡Lo cual le supondrá un favor a la humanidad! ¡Así que dígame ahora mismo dónde tiene a mi niña!-_

Sasuke se volvió a alejar el teléfono, a la vez que ambos jadeaban de sorpresa al escucharla. Lo siguiente que hizo el moreno fue tenderle el teléfono a la pelirrosa.

-¡Olvídelo!- exclamó la chica, alejándose del teléfono tanto como le permitió su asiento.

-¡Háblele usted!- le exigió el moreno, alterado.

-¡No quiero!- le gritó, agitando sus manos. Estaba segura que la furia de su madre podría transmitirse hasta por el teléfono mismo, y los quemaría a ambos hasta convertirlos en abono para jardín.

-¡Si no lo hace me matará!- juró que el moreno se estaba poniendo verde -¡Dígale que está bien!-

-¡Eso no…!-

_-¡¿Sakura! ¡¿Hija? ¡Puedo escuchar tu voz!- _

Sasuke había dejado el teléfono en medio de la mesa, y podían jurar que vibraba un poco cada vez que la Haruno mayor gritaba.

_-¡Grítame dónde estás cariño! ¡Ahora mismo estoy llamando a la policía!-_

-¡¿Qué!... No mamá, espera- Sakura aún no se atrevía a tomar el teléfono, así que se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a él y hablarle. -¡E-Estoy bien mamá!- le gritó.

-_¡No tienes que mentirme cielo! ¡Sé que ese hombre te está obligando a decir eso!- _

Por dios santo, su madre se estaba volviendo loca… ¡Y Sasuke también! Lo vio llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza para agarrarse el cabello.

-¡No!- insistió la chica -¡Es enserio! ¡Estoy perfectamente mamá!-

Pasó al menos un minuto de silencio sepulcral, en el que Sakura seguía inclinada sobre la mesa, sudando la gota gorda, y Sasuke miraba el teléfono como si se tratara de algún arma explosiva de alto alcance.

_-Sakura Haruno- _

La chica sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó ese tono de voz, y se volvió a alejar del teléfono.

-_Dime de inmediato… dónde… estás- _

Sakura miró a Sasuke, buscando auxilio. Este se limitó a negar con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que no era buena idea que él volviera a hablar con su madre.

-_No me digas que estás con algún chico, ¡Y que te escaqueaste de la escuela para hacerlo!-_

Dios de los cielos. -¡No mamá!- le gritó, antes de que se hiciera más ideas -¡No estoy con ningún chico! Es decir…- se corrigió, al recordar que ya había escuchado la voz de Sasuke –Bueno, sí, pero no es lo que crees… solo… ¡Tuve que pasar a la casa de alguien para terminar un trabajo!- de verdad que no se le pudo ocurrir algo más ingenioso en esas condiciones –Lamento no haber llamado para avisarte, pero se me acabó el saldo y, bueno, no pude conseguirme otro teléfono- estaba tratando de sonar convincente, y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había llevado una mano a la cara, como sufriendo al escucharla decir aquella estupidez. –Tranquila mamá, me alegra que me hayas llamado tú… estaré en casa en un rato, lo prometo-

_-¿Y por qué han contestado tu teléfono?- _su madre ya se escuchaba más calmada, así que ambos, moreno y pelirrosa, suspiraron aliviados al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, estaba en el baño y no quería hacerte esperar para no ponerte más… nerviosa- _histérica más bien dicho_, pensó la pelirrosa.

_-De acuerdo, entonces te espero en casa cariño, no llegues muy tarde-_

Y dicho eso, colgó.

Sakura y Sasuke aún estaban medio sorprendidos por todo eso, sobre todo el moreno, así que volvieron a guardar silencio por un rato.

-Su madre se parece a usted- le dijo después de un rato, ya más calmado.

-Sí, eso nos han dicho-

-Ambas son igual de locas-

Lo miró, ofendida.

-Le recuerdo que todo esto es por su culpa-

-No estaría tan seguro-

-¡Podría… dejar de intentar provocarme!-

-¿De qué mierda me está hablando?-

-No se haga el menso-

-No sé de lo que me está hablando- repitió el moreno, aunque lo vio ponerse algo a la defensiva.

De verdad que en ocasiones como ahora se preguntaba qué edad tendría Sasuke, a veces actuaba como un adulto mayor, pero otras veces dejaba entrever que aún era un niñato bocazas sabelotodo.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- le preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y para qué quiere saberlo?- le preguntó, extrañado.

-No me responda con una pregunta-

-…-

-¿No me va a decir?-

-… veintiuno, cumplo veintidós en un par de meses-

-Ya veo- tampoco era tan viejo, ni tan joven. Estaba en la edad precisa en la que podía aparentar ser un adulto cuando quisiera o un jovenzuelo cuando se le antojara.

-¿Y usted?- la chica no esperaba que le preguntara también, pero puestos a que él le había respondido, también debería hacerlo ella.

-Diecisiete, cumplo dieciocho en un par de semanas-

-Pues no se nota-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Que aparenta tener menos años-

-¿¡Me está diciendo bajita?- su estatura era algo con lo que no le gustaba que se metieran.

-Me refería a su actitud, pero ahora que lo menciona…- y lo dejó al aire, el muy imbécil.

Estaba bien que pareciera ser casi dos cabezas más alto, pero no tenía derecho a burlarse de ella por eso.

Infló las cachetes, indignada.

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, escuchó al moreno mayor entrar en la cocina, interrumpiendo el ambiente de tensión con su agradable presencia.

-Ya está listo Sasuke- le dijo alegre –Puedes ir a dejar a Sakura-chan a su casa-

-¿Cuánto es?- le pregunto el Uchiha menor, mientras se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos hacia la salida.

-¿Cuánto es qué?-

-¿Cuánto es por la reparación?-

Sakura apretó los dientes, pero se desconcentró al escuchar la risotada que soltó Itachi.

-¿Crees que le cobraría a esta chica por haberte puesto en tu lugar por primera vez en la vida?- le preguntó, más que divertido –Eso ya es suficiente paga para un choque entero-

Sasuke lo miró, fastidiado –Pues me lo hubieras dicho antes y me ahorraba el no traerla aquí ni tener que escuchar a la loca de su madre-.

-Quería conocerla yo mismo- le dijo simplemente Itachi, acercándose a la chica –Fue un gusto Sakura-chan, espero que nos volvamos a ver- y dicho eso, le alborotó un poco los cabellos con un cariño y salió de la cocina, despidiéndose antes de ambos.

Sakura no pudo más que seguir a Sasuke cuando lo vio salir de la casa, muy molesto por cierto.

Antes de subirse al auto vio con asombro cómo no parecía quedar rastro alguno de la abolladura que le hizo ese día. A pesar de que no hubiera estado muy dispuesta a pagar por eso, agradecía a Itachi el hecho de haberlo reparado gratis.

-¿Dónde vive?- le preguntó Sasuke, una vez que partió.

Sakura le dijo la dirección y ambos guardaron silencio todo el camino, para su asombro.

Cuando estaban a pocas cuadras de llegar a su casa, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

No podía creerlo, ¿De nuevo su madre la llamaba?

Sacó su teléfono y miró a Sasuke antes de ver la pantalla, mandándole una significativa mirada.

El moreno suspiró hastiado y le quitó el teléfono de las manos antes de que pudiera decir nada, y contestó sin más cuando paró en un semáforo en rojo.

_-Sakura, ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?- _

Aquella pregunta, hecha con tan mal tono y sonando tan autoritaria y despectiva, hizo que algo en el interior de Sasuke rugiera por el desagrado que sintió al escucharlo. ¿A quién le permitía Sakura hablarle así?

La pelirrosa había puesto el altavoz antes de que le quitara el teléfono, para que no tuviera problemas al conducir, así que escuchó perfectamente la voz y se sorprendió tanto que hizo una mueca muda de asombro con su boca.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó Sasuke sin poder evitarlo.

-… _Lo mismo podría preguntarte- _dijo la voz molesta del teléfono luego de unos segundos de silencio _-¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi novia? Cabrón-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hasta aquí!

¿Y se esperaban eso con el ex novio de Sakura? Jaja… díganme qué opinan de ello xD

Estoy bastante inspirada con este fic, así que solo díganme si quieren que lo continúe para traerles pronto el siguiente capi :B

Y claro, como esta es una época en la que estoy más ocupada que en la mayor parte del año, pues más imaginación e ideas me bajan xD es mi eterno dilema…

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Besos

.

.

.

.

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**Muchas sonrisas = 1 capítulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**¡ESTE FIC YA TIENE PORTADA!**

xD

Visita este link para poder verla! :D

www .astridzarek. deviantart. com /#/d4zef20

(Junta los espacios y ya está)

.

.

**Advertencias y Declaimer activados!**

**Disfruten!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Profesor Suplente**

**Capítulo III**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vio cómo Sakura abría aún más los ojos por la impresión luego de escuchar lo que el tipo decía a través del teléfono. Aunque la sorpresa no tardó en transformarse en indignación, pudo darse cuenta fácilmente de eso por el rostro tan expresivo de la pelirrosa, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que ella misma le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con tono agrio.

_-¿Dónde estás y con quién?-_de nuevo estaba usando ese estúpido tono que le crispaba los nervios al Uchiha.

-Ese no es tu problema, te recuerdo que desde esta mañana ya no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada-. No supo por qué, pero algo en cómo le respondió la chica al sujeto del teléfono hizo que Sasuke se sintiera un poco más relajado y dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza el volante, que ni cuenta se había dado de que lo hacía.

Ambos escucharon cómo el tipo del teléfono bufaba mientras Sasuke conducía hasta estacionarse a un lado seguro de la calle.

_-Escucha Sakura, fue todo un malentendido, no quise decir lo que escuchaste esta mañana-_

-¿Un malentendido?- preguntó la chica incrédula –A mí me pareció que fuiste bastante claro-

_-No quise decirlo, me equivoqué-_

-Pues ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, sobre todo después de las cosas que me dijiste-

_-Vamos linda, llega a casa pronto para que hablemos bien esto-_

El teléfono flaqueó en las manos de Sakura.

-¿Mi casa?-

_-Sí, te estoy esperando. Tu madre me dejó entrar y me dijo que llegarías pronto, pero ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para que estés afuera?-_

Al parecer la impresión que le causó la noticia de que el sujeto del teléfono estaba en su casa ahora, anuló la molestia que le provocó el que volviera a pedirle cuentas de algo. Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de todo ello con solo verle el rostro a la chica.

-No hace falta que me esperes, no llegaré-

_-¿Qué dices?-_

-Lo que oíste, no llegaré a mi casa esta noche- dijo apretando el teléfono en sus manos.

_-¿Y dónde rayos vas a quedarte?-_ preguntó molesto _–Escucha_ –volvió a decirle sin esperar a que la chica contestara –_Si no quieres hablar conmigo no tienes por qué mentirme, de todas formas si no hablamos hoy, lo haremos mañana o cuando sea_-

-No te estoy mintiendo, no llegaré hoy a mi casa-

_-Tu madre me dijo que volverías-_

-Eso es porque aun no he hablado con ella. Es más, ¿Podrías pasármela? Así aprovecho de decirle que no llegaré-

_-De eso nada, vuelve a tu casa ahora mismo Sakura-_

Sasuke realmente esperaba que le respondiera algo a esa orden, o sino él mismo le quitaría el teléfono y le diría unas cuantas cosas a ese imbécil.

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes –Sasuke sonrió al escucharla –Tú mismo te quitaste ese derecho esta mañana… y no volveré a mi casa hoy porque no se me da la gana. Tú quédate si quieres esperándome toda la noche, ponte cómodo, pero no te atrevas a entrar a mi cuarto, guardé un par de caimanes que tienen unos calcetines con tu olor, será por tu propia seguridad cariño… ahora, adiós- y colgó con brusquedad.

Pasaron al menos un minuto entero en silencio antes de que la chica dejara de apretar el teléfono con fuerza y soltara un suspiro frustrado.

-Lo siento por eso-

-No hay problema-

Y volvieron a pasar otro minuto en silencio en el que ninguno se movió.

-¿A dónde se supone que debo ir a dejarte ahora?-

-No lo sé- y con eso esa sincera respuesta, el pelinegro la miró alzando una ceja. –Dijiste qué…-

-Sí, lo dije –lo interrumpió la chica –Pero lo único que sé ahora es que tengo que llamar a mi madre antes de que explote otra bomba-

Sasuke ni pensó en discutirle eso.

La pelirrosa tardó al menos diez minutos en convencer a su madre de que se quedaría en casa de Ino para irse juntas al otro día a la escuela y, a regañadientes y con el uso de un par de mentiritas más por parte de Sakura, logró convencer a la Haruno mayor de que estaría bien. Tampoco es que le costara tanto convencerla, su madre no tenía muchos problemas en que se quedara en casa de su amiga rubia, era solo que la cabreaba el que no le avisaran antes de que tomara las decisiones.

_-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?-_

-Sí mamá-

_-¿Sus padres están en casa?-_

-Sí mamá-

-_¿No irá nadie más verdad?-_

-No mamá-

-_¿Ya estás de camino?-_

-Sí mamá-

-_¿Segura que no me estás mintiendo?-_

-Sí mamá-

_-Está bien. No se acuesten muy tarde-_

_-_No mamá-

-_Y no olvides dormirte abrigada, hace frío-_

_-_Sí mamá-

-_Espero que no me estés mintiendo Sakura-_

_-_No mamá-

-_Y que no vayas a quedarte con algún chico-_

-No mamá…- Sonrojo.

-_Está bien, no olvides cepillarte los dientes-_

-Sí mamá-

_-Y desayunen bien antes de irse a la escuela-_

-Sí mamá-

-_Mándale saludos a Ino y a su madre, y dile que pronto iré a visitarla-_

-Sí mamá-

_-Adiós cariño, cuídate-_

-Vale mamá, adiós- y colgó.

-Ahora tengo que llamar a Ino antes de que ella lo haga- dijo. Sasuke solo la miraba con una gotita, la pelirrosa no había quitado el altavoz mientras hablaba.

_-¿Hola?-_

-¡Ino! Cerda querida, por favor déjame quedarme en tu casa esta noche- suplicó la pelirrosa sin más preámbulo.

_-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?-_

-Luego te lo explico bien, solo puedo decirte que no puedo llegar a mi casa ahora-

_-Pues debe ser algo bien gordo para que quieras provocar así la furia de tu madre, frente. Y me duele en el alma porque no podré saberlo hoy-_

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con miedo, apretando los dientes.

_-No estoy en mi casa ahora, lo siento frente-_

-Mierda-

_-Quiero mi medio dólar mañana-_

-¡No me jodas ahora cerda!-

_-Ya va uno-_

-Eres una desgraciada-

_-Yo también te amo linda-_ ya podía imaginársela abanicándose con los billetes que le había quitado ese día, maldita cerda.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, ya no importa… pero solo hazme un favor- pidió Sakura –Si mi madre te llama dile que estoy contigo, y que estoy durmiendo-

_-No hay problema-_ respondió Ino –_Pero, ¿Dónde te quedarás entonces?_-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- respondió rascándose la nuca, ya bastante estresada –Pero no te preocupes, ya nos veremos mañana-

_-Vale, adiós frente_- se despidió su amiga _–Llámame por cualquier cosa_-

-Está bien, cuídate cerda- y colgó la llamada.

Sasuke a esas alturas estaba más que confundido, no entendió la discusión que tuvieron sobre dinero ni menos entendió qué planeaba hacer la pelirrosa si no podía quedarse ni en su casa ni en la de su amiga.

-¿A dónde…?-

-¡Shh!- se vio interrumpido por el dedo que le puso la chica en la boca, impidiéndole terminar de formular la pregunta que quería hacerle –Ya lo sé- le dijo ella, aun sin soltarle la boca ni mirarlo –Solo… déjeme pensar- y le soltó de una vez, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo el seño con pose pensativa.

La fachada no le duró ni medio minuto. De pronto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y miró al techo del auto con rostro afligido, como si fuera a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba en las líneas de la tapicería.

-¡Demonios!- susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior –No puedo ir donde Hinata, a estas horas sus padres ya deben estar dormidos y las visitas inesperadas están vetadas-. Sasuke ya la miraba como si hubiera perdido algún tornillo, la pelirrosa había comenzado a hablar sola mientras movía sus manos de su rostro a su cabello a cada momento y miraba en cualquier dirección. –Con TenTen ni pensarlo, su casa debe estar vacía… nunca vuelve de china antes de la segunda semana desde que comienzan las clases- seguía hablando –Y apuesto mi hígado a que Temari no está, seguro secuestró a Shika hoy apenas terminaron las clases… dos semanas sin él fueron demasiado para ella, nunca más volveré a molestarla con eso, lo prometo…-

Sasuke ya se estaba cansando de escucharla hablar sin parar ni prestarle atención, así que decidió acercar su mano a su hombro y zarandearla si era necesario para que volviera en sí un momento.

No alcanzó a tocarla antes de que ella volteara con brusquedad hacia él y le agarrara del antebrazo con esa fuerza monstruosa que ya comenzaba a caracterizarla -¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! Estoy segura de que él me estará esperando sabiendo que le mentí –le dijo, para luego soltarlo y seguir hablando sola e ignorándolo.

El Uchiha perdió la paciencia, pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho, ya que fue la chica quien volvió a mirarlo. Se guardó de alejarse un poco de ella para que no volviera a agarrarlo desprevenido, aun le dolía el brazo.

Pasó un momento en que Sakura pareció debatirse sobre qué decirle al Uchiha, y él podía ver cómo seguía intentando buscar una solución al problema en el que ella misma se había metido. –Gracias por traerme, ya me bajo aquí –dijo de pronto.

Sasuke frunció el seño al escucharla, debía estar realmente mal para agradecerle después de que él la había obligado a ir donde su hermano.

-Espera –dijo, sujetándola del brazo cuando ya había abierto la puerta y se estaba bajando – ¿A dónde irás?-

-Pues… - comenzó a decir, mirando el paisaje que le ofrecía el pequeño parque que tenían al frente –Esas bancas no pueden ser tan incómodas como se ven –comenzó a decir, sin soltarse aun del agarre del moreno –Mañana volveré temprano a mi casa y le diré a mi madre que pasé antes para cambiarme de ropa… sí, eso haré –

-¿Estás loca? –le preguntó Sasuke, ahora convencido de que se le había ido la olla. La tiró un poco para que volviera a sentarse –No puedes pasar la noche en un parque-

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa dónde me quede! –le contestó la chica, soltándose de una vez de su agarre –Ya repararon tu auto, no tienes nada más con qué molestarme-

-No se trata de eso –le dijo exasperado –Podría pasarte algo malo si te quedas ahí sola –dijo apuntando el parque con ímpetu, como si con eso fuera a entenderle.

-¡¿Y qué rayos quieres que haga? – le gritó la chica –¡No puedo volver a mi casa donde ese malnacido me está esperando para seguir humillándome! –Y tras decir eso, volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que había hablado demás.

Sasuke frunció el seño mirándola, y no le preguntó más. Retrocedió hasta apoyarse en su asiento suspirando, algo exasperado. Ahora podía hacerse una idea de por qué le había caído tan mal el sujeto con el que Sakura había hablado hace un momento. _Pero no se preguntó el porqué de que le cayera mal ya sabiendo la razón._

Ella aun parecía dispuesta a bajarse del auto, así que le habló para distraerla un poco de esa locura que se le había ocurrido – ¿Y quién es él? –le preguntó.

La chica lo miró algo confundida, pero al menos pareció dispuesta a responderle –Es el idiota con el que estuve saliendo los últimos dos años –realmente parecía detestarlo ahora por el tono con el que hablaba de él. Eso le agradó a Sasuke, al menos así no tenía que preocuparse de que se tratara de la típica chica que se arrastraba por un hombre al que quería sin importar el cómo la tratara. _Y a él que rayos le importaba eso de todas formas,_se preguntó a si mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, en el que Sasuke terminó de decidir algo de lo que muy probablemente se arrepentiría después, _qué más da_. Se estiró por encima de la pelirrosa y le cerró la puerta que aun estaba abierta. Notó con facilidad cómo se había puesto de tensa al tenerlo así de cerca, y sintió cómo algo en su interior crecía un poco… tal vez era su propio ego. _Pero qué rayos estaba pensando._

Se volvió a sentar derecho, con bastante lentitud para su propio gusto, pero qué le iba a hacer, la decisión que acababa de tomar ya era motivo suficiente de querer ir a tratarse con algún profesional por la poca cordura que estaba teniendo últimamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- oyó que le preguntaba la chica cuando puso el auto en marcha de nuevo.

-A mi casa- respondió sin más, sin alterarse ni un poco ante su propia estupidez. Pero qué se supone que debía hacer, no podía dejarla tirada en un parque a esas horas de la noche, y menos teniendo en cuenta que ella planeaba dormir en una banca del lugar, todo por no volver a su casa y enfrentarse a su ex novio.

Y con lo que ya conocía a la chica, estaba seguro de que era capas de eso y mucho más, así que por su propia seguridad debía llevársela consigo.

De seguro se metería en problemas si alguien sabía que se había llevado a una alumna de su tío a su casa en el primer día en que lo había remplazado en la escuela en donde trabajaba. Ya de por sí tenía fama de mujeriego gracias al imbécil de su mejor amigo, así que si alguien llegaba a enterarse de esto seguramente tendría más de un problema.

-Escucha –comenzó a decirle a la chica, dispuesto a pedirle su discreción –Necesito que…-

-Escúchame tú –oyó que lo interrumpía. Desvió la vista un momento del camino para alcanzar a ver cómo lo miraba la pelirrosa. ¿Estaba enfadada? No, eso no parecía enfado, más bien era como… ¿Vergüenza? –Ni piensen que me quedaré en tu casa esta noche, ¿Estás loco? –le preguntó son voz aguda.

Vaya que le impresionó esa faceta de la pelirrosa, quien diría que era así de tímida.

-Estoy seguro de que es mejor que dormir en un parque, sola –

-No estaría tan segura de eso-

_¿Era enserio?_

-Creo que quien perdió la cabeza aquí es otro –le dijo el moreno –No puedo permitir que lo hagas-

-¿Y por qué no? –le preguntó, desafiante. ¿Acaso era tonta? –Prefiero dormir bajo un puente que quedarme una noche en tu casa –Podría jurar que era la primera vez que una mujer le decía algo como eso.

-Podría pasarte cualquier cosa –le dijo, ya molestándose -¿Acaso no vez las noticias? ¿No sabes lo que les pasa a las niñas tontas como tú por las noches cuando andan vagando solas por ahí?-

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo hacía un mohín disgustada, al menos ya estaba haciéndola entrar en razón, aunque sea un poco.

-Pero no puedo quedarme en tu casa –insistió después.

-¿Y por qué no? –le preguntó sin pensarlo. Tal vez algo en su subconsciente le dijera que era momento de tomarle el pelo un poco a la chica a cambio de lo que sucedió entre ellos esa mañana, porque esa pregunta había sido solo para molestarla, de eso estaba seguro.

-Pues… porque- sonrió al verla tartamudear, sin saber muy bien qué decir –Eres mi profesor –le dijo al fin, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

-Y por lo mismo no puedo permitir que pases la noche en la calle –le contestó, tratando de convencerse a si mismo también de que esa era la razón.

Y poco le importó el hecho de que de pronto hubieran dejado de tratarse con el respeto que esa misma razón ameritaba. Al parecer ella aun no lo había notado.

Vio en su rostro cómo intentaba buscar alguna otra razón para desistir de la idea. Al final pareció rendirse, ya que suspiró resignada y terminó de acomodarse al fin en su asiento, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

_Sasuke, realmente podrías arrepentirte de esto._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Ya no le queda mucho a esta historia!

Se acerca el final xD recuerden que les dije que tendría algo así como 5 capítulos o un poquito más. De todas formas, ya queda poco :B

Y qué decirles… el Novio de Sakura seguirá siendo un misterio al menos hasta el próximo capítulo… sé que muchas querían saber quién era xD lo siento! Y paciencia! :) ya les expliqué arriba que no tendrán que esperar mucho más para saber.

¡Un beso y gracias por leer!

.

.

.

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa

Muchas sonrisas = 1 capítulo

.

.

.

**¿Review?**

**.**


End file.
